I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for dispensing a continuous strip of tape and more particularly relates to a tape dispenser that dispenses and applies tape to a first surface, wherein an edge of the tape is precisely positioned either flush or a predetermined distance from an adjacent second surface. The tape dispensing system of the present invention allows for bi-directional application of tape to the first surface and is particularly well suited for applying tape both around and into corners. The tape dispenser system further provides for an automatic alignment of an outer edge of a roll of tape relative to the dispenser frame independent of the thickness of the roll of tape.
II. Discussion of the Related Art
At various times it is desirable to precisely apply a strip of tape to a first surface, such as a baseboard, wherein an edge of the strip of tape is consistently spaced a pre-determined distance from an adjacent second surface, such as a wall. For ease of discussion and without limitation, the first surface will be referred to herein as a baseboard or other trim and the second adjacent surface will be referred to herein as a wall. Although the user may manually remove a strip of tape from a roll of tape and then apply this strip to an edge of the baseboard adjacent the wall, the removal and alignment process is time consuming and imprecise. It has been found to be both desirable and efficient to apply a strip of tape to the baseboard from a tape applicator or dispenser.
In the past, tape applicators have been provided that apply tape to a baseboard, for example, requiring manual alignment of the tape's edge to the adjacent wall. G. J. Kefalos in U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,942 describes a tape applicator having a hub and cylindrical alignment roller that may be used to apply tape to a baseboard adjacent a wall. The hub is adapted for receiving a roll of tape, wherein the roll of tape is pressed onto the hub until an inner edge of the roll of tape engages against a rear flange of the hub. The user must then manually adjust the alignment roller such that the outer edge of the alignment roller aligns with the outer edge of the roll of tape. Each time a new roll of tape is engaged to the hub, the alignment roller should be accordingly adjusted. Apparently, the dispenser described by Kefalos allows the user to apply tape to the baseboard with an edge of the tape positioned flush with the wall. It is desirable, however, to eliminate the need for manual adjustments of an alignment member each time a roll of tape is replaced. The tape applicator described by Kefalos is further limited in its ability to apply tape into a corner section, around corner edges. Further, the device described by Kefalos is limited in that it is designed to apply tape to a surface in only one direction.
A. E. Vidinsky in U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,297 describes a masking tape applicator capable of applying tape into a corner. Vidinsky describes a device having three rollers that act to align the masking tape during application. A roll of tape is loaded onto a spool, pressing an inner side of the roll of tape against a flange of the spool, such that outer ends of the three rollers extend slightly beyond the outside edge of the tape. In order to accommodate rolls of masking tape of various widths, Vidinsky describes the use of spacers having various thickness engaged between an inner edge of the roll of tape and the spool flange. The manual replacement of spacers for each roll of tape is time consuming and use of spacers may make it difficult to achieve precise alignment between the rollers and the outer edge of the tape. Further, when applying tape with the device described by Vidinsky, the device is only operable in one direction.
Longworth, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,871 describes a tape applicator having a complex alignment and cutting mechanisms. The device described by Longworth et al. also apparently requires engaging the inner edge of a roll of tape to a flange of a hub adapted for receiving the roll of tape, wherein a manually adjustable means positions the flange at different desired axial positions to thereby position the sides of different width rolls of tape in a desired orientation with respect to the distal ends of application rollers. For the reasons indicated above, among other, a dispenser requiring manual adjustment for each new roll of tape is not preferred. Further, although the device described by Longworth, et al. appears to be operable in either direction, the device is not particularly well suited for applying tape into or around corners. Hence, there is a need for a device that automatically aligns the outer edge of a roll of tape without requiring manual adjustment when switching between widths of tape and wherein the device is well suited for taping in and around corners. The present invention meets these and other needs that will become apparent from a review of the description of the present invention.